Venomous Love
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A Venomshipping love story. Read the author notes for more info.


Renny: Oh look, Venomshipping!

Green: Why am I always the Uke?

Renny: Because. If I shipped you with any other boy, I'd find some way of making you Uke no matter what.

Green: What if it's with Emerald?

Renny: Oh hell no.

Red: Why are you-

Renny: Shush, boy. Do the disclaimer.

Red: . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon. Why are you putting MY boyfriend with that perverted paedophile!?

Renny: It's called a shota pairing! Get with the dammed programme. And there's also mature stuff in this, like sex, but it isn't graphic, so you can skip it if you want. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Age 11-**

Some people called him heartless and stupid, even if it had been a couple of months after Red gave him a royal ass-kicking at the pokemon league.

It wasn't fair, seriously. Green worked so hard for it, he trained his team and made sure they were well-fed and rested, he even healed them if they needed or wanted it. And yet Red, who didn't even have an ambition or goal or anything, beat him. And he was holding back as well. Green had used his entire team, while Red only used four of his.

Green needed the Championship to show people that he could do things as himself, not as 'professor Oak's grandson'. But now, he thought, he'd rather have that title back. The press were calling him 'the heartless rival', the public called him the 'arrogant brat in serious need of another ass-kicking'. He'd probably not be so affected if they'd actually call him by his name, _Green_, but they never did and never will.

Blue and Red didn't know about it. Neither did Daisy or Oak. Luckily none of them bothered with the news unless necessary, so Green was left in peace to try and forget the taunts and beatings he kept getting from the local kids and sometimes even the adults.

He'd just ran from one a few minutes ago, and now he was hiding in the Pallet forest, in the middle of a spacey bush, curled up and trying to wipe his tears away. Normally he wouldn't cry, he would just try to fight back, but his pokemon were resting at home and there were more of them than him.

Five against one. How was that fair at all? It wasn't, he thought. That's why they did it. It's because they knew he wouldn't say anything if they ganged up on him, because he'd be too scared of them attacking him again.

Green was afraid of them. A few weeks ago he would have tried to fight back, even tell someone, but now he was too scared. Even if he did say anything, who would he tell?

It wasn't fair. While Red lived happily, with Blue temporarily in his house for whatever the reason (they probably told him but he forgot again), with the money Green was forced to give up, even if it was all the money he had, Green was broke and no one even cared.

How joyful. The tears eventually stopped and he lay down properly, burying his face in his arms. Maybe he could try and stop them, by setting his pokemon on them? His team would love to do that. But then he'd be accused of forcing his pokemon to attack people for no reason, even if he told them. No one would believe a 'heartless rival' or an 'arrogant brat'.

Green hated it more than he hated Red for doing this to him.

The emerald eyed boy didn't know how long he lay there, silently, but when he looked up through the small gap in the bushes, it was night time. Oh well. If he went back they might be waiting for him, and he didn't want to risk that again. Not after the first time. He'd just sleep in the bushes. Daisy wouldn't ask, she never did.

But when the bushes moved and someone tall stepped in, Green whimpered and backed away against the tree that was half-stuck inside the bush. The tall person crouched down and sat awkwardly in the bushes.

"Come on, where's that stubbornness that I saw in Saffron?"

Oh no.

"K-Koga?" Green squeaked. He backed away even more. He was unarmed, and weak. He wouldn't win a fight even if he tried.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I'm here because of the things I've been hearing about you." The man said. "Are they true?"

" . . ."

"I swear on my honour as a human being, I'm not going to kidnap you or whatever." Koga sighed. "I only want to know if the nicknames people gave you are real."

"The nicknames are real, but their meanings are not." Green murmured.

"Well, that's all I needed to know. Why aren't you in bed or something?" Koga asked.

" . . . I can't go back."

"Can't, or won't?"

Green's silence was his answer. Koga sighed again and reached forward, but Green shrank away.

"I swore I wouldn't hurt you, boy." The man mumbled softly. "Now tell me, why won't you go back?"

"I . . . I don't . . . You're the enemy . . ." Green muttered. "Go away, you . . . y-you . . ."

"Here now, don't cry." Koga whispered.

Green silently cursed himself for showing weakness in front of someone who could potentially kill him for no reason. He wiped his eyes again, but the tears kept coming.

"G-go away." He snapped.

"I said I'm not here to hurt you. I was meant to be here because I wanted to know if you really were a heartless rival or whatever, but now I have a new purpose." Koga said. Green glanced up at him, but broke the eye contact.

He hated eye contact.

"And w-what's that?" Green chocked. The boy froze when a large hand started gently wiping away his tears, and he looked up at Koga, blinking slightly.

"To make you happy." The man whispered. "I've never liked to see children cry. Even if I work, or worked, for Team Rocket, it's one thing that I hate seeing. Whoever made you cry, I'll hurt them. Who was it?"

"I-I don't know." Green mumbled, turning away. "I never knew them."

"Look at me." Koga turned Green's face back around and smiled gently. "I'll find out who they were, and I'll hurt them for you, alright?"

" . . ." Green decided to screw his earlier cautions and just let the man comfort him. No one else was going to anyway.

"What did I just say about crying?" Koga muttered, pulling Green onto his lap and wrapping strong arms around Green's tiny frame. The boy curled into the man's chest, clutching the fabric that wrapped around the man's body like a snake.

Honestly Green didn't care if Koga was nearly twice his size or meant to be a bad guy, he just wanted someone to hold him and let him cry his heart out.

As Green walked back through Pallet town, sometime near midnight, the same kids from before pounced on him. But before the first one could even land a hit, a silent shadow knocked them all out. Green smiled lightly as the shadow dashed away, and he carried on to his house without any worries.

Just because Koga was the enemy, it didn't mean he didn't care.

**oooo**

**-Age 12-**

People had stopped with the name calling by now, and the press was onto some Tauros-crap story about a three-legged Fearow sighted near Celadon city.

Green actually got to walk around Pallet town without being jumped and beaten up, but people still gave him dirty looks when he passed them. And when he tried to get stuff from the market (Daisy seemed to think that he spent the money on sweets or something instead of what he was meant to get), the stall people refused to sell anything and he came home empty-handed.

And still Daisy never asked for the 'left over' money. Of course, Green always snuck it back into her purse when she wasn't looking, but it was sad really.

Since that night a little under a year ago, Koga had taken to randomly dropping in on Green at night, so often that the boy had started leaving his window open so he didn't have to wake up from a nice dream. But sometimes he welcomed being woken up.

Koga still apologised for Lavender town, and Green knew he was sincere, but it still didn't change the fact that he'd been possessed for two weeks and not had any food or water in that time. Of course the Gastley kept him alive somehow, but that still didn't change anything.

When Green wasn't tossing around and trying to get away from the night time terrors that plagued his dreams, he was snuggling up to the pillow 'cutely' as Koga put it.

There were three things in which Green would be doing when Koga came into his room at night. One, he was reading something, mostly his pokedex but occasionally a book. Two, he was sleeping and dreaming a nice dream that he could never remember when he was woken up. Three, he was sleeping and crying out in fear from the beasts that tried to hurt him in his nightmares.

Koga didn't wake Green up if it was number two, but the boy always woke up to the sound of someone's heartbeat and a warm feeling throughout his body.

But if it was number three, Koga woke him up instantly and hugged Green until he'd stopped crying. It was always the same dream as well.

A huge, black monster was chasing him, and it always cornered him. But then Green's parents distracted it and Green ran, but he always looking back and saw his parents being torn apart brutally by the monster. And then it turned into a Gastley and came right at him, and then Green woke up to Koga cuddling him and whispering soothing words.

The nightmare only began after Lavender town. Green's parents were killed in a car crash six years ago, when he was only six years old. Koga came up with a theory that the monster was representing the car that had killed them, and the Gastley at the end was the thing that was scaring him most.

Green didn't care about that, he just wanted it to end. Of course, Koga couldn't do that, even if he was always there when Green needed him, but Green was sort of happy.

And to think, he had a better relationship then the lie he kept telling his own sister, with a criminal. No, not a criminal. Koga was a decent man, despite a little sadistic, and Green respected him for that. That he was decent, not sadistic. Otherwise Green might as well be called heartless again.

Last night Koga told Green to meet him out in Pallet forest. Green asked why, but Koga just said he had a surprise for him. The boy took his first pokemon, a Scyther, and his Charizard, just in case something was up and Koga was maybe trying to kidnap him. Not that Green didn't trust the man, but kidnapping was probably something he'd do.

So Green sat out in Pallet forest, his Scyther and Charizard resting in their balls for the moment. There was movement in the trees, and Green stood up to meet Koga half-way into the clearing.

"What is it?" Green asked.

"Now, I know this may look suspicious-"

"Are you gonna kidnap me?"

" . . . You have a very strange imagination. But no, I'm not. I'm actually here to request something of you, actually." The man said.

"Yeah?" Green blinked, tilting his head. His eyes widened when Koga suddenly got onto his knees and took a hold of his small hand. His voice failed him completely when Koga brought out a small box with his other hand, and opened it.

"Green, I know this may sound stupid and you're way too young, but I'd love to have your hand in marriage." Koga said, showing the ring to the boy, who was still gaping like a Magikarp.

"I-I . . . Uh . . . Wha . . ." Green stammered.

"I'm not really a man of romance, so forgive me if I seem to be coming on too strong." Koga smiled slightly, chuckling. Green ripped his hand away and took a quick step back, watching the man get up.

"O-of course you're coming on too strong!" Green cried. "You just proposed to me! Even if I said yes, what the hell are we meant to do afterwards?"

"Well, we keep it a secret, of course." Koga shrugged, as if it wasn't much of a deal.

"We're not even going out!" Green yelled. "How does this even work?"

"I thought we were." Koga blinked, suddenly confused.

"Eh . . .?"

"That night, when you were crying. I thought we'd started . . . 'dating' then." The deep crimson eyed man explained.

"You . . . Um . . ." By now Green was pretty sure he was blushing even worse than he would have done any other time. "Y-you just . . . I'm sorry, what?"

"I thought we were a couple then." Koga said. "So, I'm asking for your hand in marriage."

"Ok, one. I was never going out with you, I'm way too young for that stuff! And you'd look like a paedophile. Two, let's not forget the fact that _you just proposed to me_." Green hissed. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Green blinked and looked away, feeling a bit guilty about his reaction. But then common sense won through and he snapped again.

"I'm twelve!" He yelped. "Why would I even know what to do if someone proposes to me randomly when I'm twelve? And how was I meant to know you thought we were going out? I just thought we were friends, or something."

"Well, that certainly explains why I never got a kiss or an 'I love you' from you." Koga chuckled dryly. "Sorry I asked, then . . ."

"Koga . . .?"

He started walking away, pocketing the box and laughing again.

"I'll see you at some point. But next time we meet," Koga said, looking back. "Neither of us mentions anything that went on between us. In fact, pretend it never happened. You can do that, right?"

And then he was gone. Green wanted to scream at him to come back, or something, but he was probably too far away now. The boy fell onto his behind and sat, thinking.

If he'd said yes, then he would have either gotten married illegally at twelve, or Koga would have waited until he was eighteen and then it would be legal. If he'd said no, Koga would have stayed but been a bit colder towards him.

But of course, Green didn't know that Koga thought they were dating or something. Thus Green didn't actually have an answer.

**oooo**

**-Age 13-**

It broke his heart to act so coldly to Koga, as if the year between his eleven and twelve times never happened.

Red and Blue asked him about it, when they were Surfing back from Cerise island. They didn't know of course, but they just wanted to know what was wrong, because he looked sad to them.

Green just stayed silent. Bill and Blaine clampered further up on Red's Gyarados, wondering what was wrong. Red and Blue said he was sad for some reason, and then Bill and Blaine came up with a brilliant idea of making a short comedy show to try and cheer him up.

Needless to say, it only made him feel worse. Yellow woke up at some point, and everyone pretended like nothing was wrong, until 'he' went back to sleep. And then they started pestering him again.

"I'm fine." Green sighed. "Leave me alone, ok?"

"But, why are you sad though?" Red asked. Hm, always the worrier.

"I'm not." Green mumbled. He didn't feel like giving a snarky remark back, he didn't have the energy or the heart.

Golduck knew though. All of his pokemon did. The pokemon wasn't comforting him or trying to cheer him up because the blue duck knew it wouldn't help. The humans did not.

"I know!" Blue grinned. "When we get back to Pallet town, I'll buy you some ice cream!"

" . . . No thanks." Green murmured, sitting down on Golduck's back and looking out at the swiftly passing ocean. He barely heard Red and Blue gasp in shock.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked in his southern accent.

"He never refuses ice cream!" Red stammered. "Ever!"

"First time for everything, right?" Bill laughed.

"N-no, I mean, he literally never refuses it. He goes nuts for it, seriously!"

"Oh . . . That's a tell-tale sign then."

"Is there anything we can do to help, Green?" Blaine asked, for the third time.

"I'm fine." Green buried his face in his arms, wanting them to just shut up.

He wanted Koga back, to cuddle him again. Green still had nightmares, and without Koga there to wake him up, he was stuck seeing the horrifying ending he never wanted to see.

The Gastley always went threw him, and he was forced to watch himself attack countless people without being able to do anything against it. Before Green could never remember, but now he could.

It's so scary . . .

"What is?" Blue asked. Green blinked.

"Did I say that out loud?" He squeaked, looking up at the group. They nodded.

"What's so scary?" Red asked him.

"Nothing." Green muttered.

"Oh come on." Blue sighed. "You've been like this ever since we beat Lance."

Green didn't bother answering her.

"Ok, that's it." Red suddenly called. He gently gave Yellow to Blue, and stopped Gyara. Golduck stopped as well, wondering what was going on. Green squeaked quietly when Red carefully slid onto his pokemon's back, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What's up with you?" The boy demanded. "Come on, we're your friends, we can help!"

" . . . Friends?" Green huffed. "I don't have any."

"Well, you do now." Red said. Green looked into the crimson eyed boy's face, reading the emotions.

He was about as sincere as when Koga was repeatedly saying sorry for the torture he'd been put through during the Lavender town thing.

"Why do I have to say?" Green whispered. "Can't I just be left alone?"

"Not when you're acting like this." Red shook his head.

"Then I won't."

"But we'll still know there's something wrong." Red's voice got softer. "Green, we're here for you. No matter what."

He hesitated. Telling them would result in a huge panic, even if Koga had been sort of helping them during Cerise island. And they would probably tell him to find Koga and tell him no, to the marriage proposal.

But Green hadn't been able to confide to anyone. It was killing him, pretending his was fine when clearly he was practically dying inside. If it was showing so much that even these people could see it, then he may as well be referred to a specialist.

So he told them. For the first time in ages, Green told them the entire truth. About the names and the beatings, the crying and the comforting, even the nightmares. Everything was said, and by then end of it he was afraid of their reactions.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Blaine said. Green looked up at the old man in shock.

"Huh?" He said dumbly.

"Yeah!" Blue giggled. "You obviously miss him."

"And you sort of need him, as well." Bill put in his own opinion, but it was Red's that Green remembered the most.

"You have free will, so use that and make your own decisions." The taller boy smiled. "If you're lonely and you want him back again, go and find him. If you're not sure what you want to do with that marriage thing, don't answer the question until you're ready."

"O-ok . . ." Green mumbled, smiling slightly. Blue clapped her hands happily and giggled again.

"Yay, he's not sad anymore! Does this mean we can get ice cream?"

Red looked at Green, who nodded.

"Yep!" Red grinned. They started off again, but Red stayed with Green on Golduck's back. The pokemon didn't complain about the added weight.

"So, you get nightmares about that time?" Red asked him quietly.

"Yeah . . ." Green whispered. "It's always the same."

"I never knew you were an . . . um . . ."

"An orphan?"

"Yeah."

"Hardly anyone does. Everyone thinks my parents are somewhere in another region, because they wouldn't handle my 'attitude'."

"There's nothing wrong with your attitude." Red chuckled. "It's your personality, forget what they say."

"I'll try." Green said. "Um, this is gonna sound a bit stupid . . ."

"No, tell me."

"I-it's getting towards night time, and well . . . we won't reach the main-lands until morning."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Green glanced over at a small island and gestured for Golduck to go there. Red did the same with Gyara.

"Can you . . . hold me?" Green asked quietly. He expected Red to laugh and refuse.

"If you want." Red smiled. "In case of the nightmare again, right?"

"Sorta."

"Then yeah, I will."

"Thank you . . ."

**oooo**

**-Age 14-**

Some people often said he was too small for his fourteen years. Green said others were just tall. But then he compared his height to Red and actually agreed with them.

Even after three years, Green and Blue were still the same height as each other, whereas Red had grown almost a head taller than both of them. It was sort of alright for Blue, but Green didn't really have much of an excuse.

He was still trying to track down Koga as well, but his new Gym Leader status didn't allow him much flexibility. Current that girl from Johto, Crystal, was helping him install a hologram device that allowed challengers to battle without him being there. Crystal was in charge of the device, and Green was in charge of training his stay-at-home team.

They'd gotten the hand of tagging each other in and out as they saw fit, and Green's Pidgeot was left to be their leader, being Green's third oldest pokemon, the other two Charizard and Scyther. He had no clue how to work mechanics and stuff, despite being pretty smart, so Crystal often had to work on her own. That gave Green a lot of free time, in which he spent looking for Koga.

But he hadn't seen the man since he'd appeared with Bruno, and even then Green still remembered the man's words when he was twelve.

After the whole thing had blown over and Red came back down with Gold from Mt. Silver, he received a lecture from the last person he ever expected. Red told him to stuff his fears and go find Koga, even if it meant going to faraway regions to find him.

So that's what Green did.

The first place Green checked was Kanto. He found nothing and went onto Johto, where he'd last seen him. Nothing. He went to Hoenn next, and found reports of a man wearing a ninja outfit near a place called Rustboro city.

Green found the man drunk in a bar, kissing some boy who was too young to be drinking. The strange thing was, the boy looked like Green.

"Whazaat?" Koga slurred as Green pulled him away. The emerald eyed boy pushed the other drunken boy away and dragged Koga out of the bar, and into the night of Rustboro city.

"What the hell." He demanded as soon as they got to his hotel room. Koga collapsed onto the bed, clearly not able to think straight.

Green sighed and locked the door in case the man tried to get out in his drunken state, and then walked off into the bathroom to get some water.

The water was dropped when Koga came into the bathroom and started groping Green's butt.

"Get off!" Green snapped, turning around and shoving the man's hands away.

Koga slurred something he couldn't understand, and then suddenly he was being pushed against the wall, a tongue being shoved down his throat. Koga pinned his hands against the wall and deepened the kiss even more, sucking on Green's lips and then his neck.

Koga pulled off the jacket and shirt Green was wearing, and then everything became a blur to the boy.

He woke up with arms around his body, lying on the floor in the bathroom. It was morning. Koga was still asleep, mostly likely hung over from the drinking. Green's lower body was sore from how rough the man had been, despite it being Green's first time. The mess was still there as well.

How would he even explain this to his friends? Red said to find him, not to have sex with him.

Green got up slowly, wincing at the throbbing pain, and limped over to the pile of clothes. Which ones were his again?

He right in the middle of crouching down and grabbing his shirt, when a pair of large hands encircled his waist, and something was pushing inside of him again. Green gasped and fell down, taking Koga with him.

"N-not again . . ." Green breathed. "Isn't o-one time enough?"

"Never enough . . ." Koga said, touching Green's body and licking the hickies Green'd been given the night before. Green whined slightly when Koga started moving slowly.

"Fine . . ." He whispered, throwing his shirt onto the pile again. He'd find it later anyway.

Green later called his sister to tell her he'd be taken an extended vacation in Rustboro city. Of course, he didn't tell her Koga would be there as well, but hey, who cares?

They were officially going out, now. By discussing it in the morning after another flurry of panting and moans, they'd agreed it would be better to become a couple rather than just friends with benefits. Koga didn't mention the marriage, and Green didn't want to ruin their alone time by bringing it up.

**oooo**

**-Age 15-**

Red had actually thrown a fit when he'd found out what Koga had done to Green. Of course, it was as much as Green's fault as Koga's, but Red somehow believed Koga was at full fault here, being the adult.

He was still riding Green's ass about it even now.

"Red, seriously." Green sighed for the tenth time. Gold watched them in amusement from the other side of the cave.

"He took advantage of you!" Red cried.

"He was drunk, I wasn't." Green snapped. "Use your common sense. Koga wanted it, and I wasn't exactly protesting. Plus I was curious as well, so shut up."

"But-"

"_Red_."

"Fine."

Oh Arceus finally.

"Oh, hope you don't mind, but Koga decided to walk in on us randomly at some point today." Green suddenly said. Red's eyes widened comically, right before Koga actually walked in and smiled at Green charmingly.

"Hello there." The man greeted. "Ah, Red. Hello."

" . . . Hi."

Normally Red would be happy to see anyone, but as he was being the overprotective 'big brother', he didn't like Koga. Green had asked him why he said to go find him then, but Red had replied with this:

"I didn't expect you to fuck him!"

That conversation was over faster than Pika could steal Oran berries from mid-air.

"Hi Koga." Green murmured, getting up go hug him. Green was still a hell of a lot shorter than the man, which Koga often took great pleasure in pointing out.

"So, what's been going on?" Koga asked, sitting down. Green sat in his lap and snuggled up to his chest.

"Nothin' much." Gold laughed, plonking himself down nearby. "Red's being a usual brother figure and doesn't approve of his sister's choice of man."

"Hey." Green snapped. "I can throw you off this mountain, you know."

"Now, now, love." Koga chuckled. "Though I would pay to see that."

"How much?" Gold grinned.

"You're not gonna get the money if you're dead." Green pointed out. Gold deflated and looked over at Red with a fake look of hurt.

"He's abusing me!" The boy whined. "Red, stop your sister from abusing me!"

"Five year olds." Red sighed, getting up and walking over with a good-natured smile. "We're on the most dangerous mountain on the planet, and I'm dealing with five year olds."

"Five year olds don't have sex." Koga said. Green turned red and chocked, and Gold started howling with laughter. Red stared at the man.

"I was being sarcastic." Koga held up his hands in defence, and Green, robbed of his heat, pulled them back down again.

"My warmth." He muttered. "Mine."

"Mew, he's horny." Gold said flatly.

"He's horny whenever I touch his-"

"OK THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Green called loudly.

Koga chuckled and tightened his grip softly, effectively shutting Green up.

"Can we go back down yet?" Gold whined. "I mean, how many other twelve year olds do you people see living up a mountain with a grumpy older brother, a horny sister and a perverted man?"

"You say that again and I'll let Arbok have a new chew toy." Koga said, with a light tone, and not even looking at the boy in favour of cuddling Green happily.

"Y-yes sir." Gold stuttered. Green giggled quietly and snuggled up to Koga again.

"Nice one." He murmured.

"To answer your question," Red said. "Tomorrow. Our training is over anyway, I was just wondering how long it would take for you to realise."

"WHAT."

Green, Koga and Red shared at laugh at the youngest member's shock.

**oooo**

**-Age 16-**

"You need to stop getting into life-threatening disasters." Koga said flatly, tying a bandage around Green's arm for him.

"I'm a pokedex holder, this kinda thing is required." The teen chuckled.

"You were frozen as a statue for a few months!" Koga exclaimed. The man sighed and kissed Green's forehead. "I just worry, that's all."

"I know." Green smiled, standing up and hugging the man. "And that's why you're the one I love. Not some hunky man off the TV."

"You don't love some hunky man off the TV, do you?"

"Oh hell no. They're pumped up on steroids."

Koga chuckled and led Green out of the bathroom, and back to the party. Green could see Ruby and Sapphire arguing again, probably about contests and battles.

"You should try a contest, if you ever get the chance." Koga said. "Those two pokemon you got a few months ago would love it."

"Skitty and Eevee don't complain about fighting." Green shrugged. "And I don't wanna show off."

"Oh, so that means you'd win?"

"Hell yeah, but I don't wanna humiliate anyone." Green smirked. "Anyway, I heard you're gonna join the new Johto Elite Four."

"Oh yes." Koga nodded, grabbing some punch from the bar and handing one to Green. "They offered me a spot and I took it. Janine has done an excellent job of taking care of the Gym while I was gone, so I thought she'd like to take it full-time."

"Good for her." Green smiled.

They watched the party in comfortable silence, the occasional girl walking up to Green to declare her 'love' for him, only to be rejected.

"I honestly don't know why these people think you're going through a phase." Koga sighed, staring at some girls who were glancing at Green and muttering the occasional insult at him, thinking he couldn't hear.

"Hell if I know." Green muttered back. "They're idiots. Can't see that I'm with you, not wanting to be with them. Attention whores."

"Funny, you were like that a year ago. Remember your sixteenth birthday?"

"Shut up, I was hyper on that dammed sugar." Green snapped.

"Remind me to bring some sugar into our next 'adventure'." Koga whispered into Green's ear.

"S-shut up!" Green batted the man away, putting his glass down. "Pervert."

"You didn't say that when we were in the bathroom a couple of days ago."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather do you, thanks." Koga said. Green ignored the dickhead and watched Red walk around with Yellow plastered to his back.

Honestly, anyone could see she loved him. But he was too occupied on making sure Koga was the 'right man' for Green.

And to think, Green was meant to be the responsible one.

"Hey, um." Green started, looking up at Koga.

"Yes?"

"You know what you said, back when I was twelve?"

" . . . I said I was sorry, what more do you need?" Koga sighed.

"No, no." Green smiled. "You still got the ring?"

"I have it in my pocket." Koga said, getting it out.

"Why do you- Nevermind. Get on your knees and repeat it." Green demanded. Koga's eyes widened, and he smiled brightly, nodding.

A few people around them noticed and passed on the message, and soon everyone was silent, watching Koga and Green.

"Green Oak, I have asked once before, and not gotten an answer." Koga began. He was so formal . . . "But now I will ask once again. I wish to have your hand in marriage, to be your lover and your other half, for the rest of our lives, but only if you'll have me."

Green smiled slightly and looked over at where Red was watching, with Yellow and Blue smiling happily on either of his sides. Green half-expected him to run up and hit Koga, but he sighed and nodded at Green, smiling. Green smiled back, properly. He turned back to Koga and nodded.

"Yes." He whispered. The people who heard started cheering loudly, and the others picked up on their cheers as well, guessing what he'd said.

Koga stood, grinning like a complete dork, and slipped the ring onto Green's finger. They cuddled and several people, even the girls from before, came up to congratulate them.

Red came up, after some of the crowd had gone.

"Red?" Green asked, getting out of Koga's warm embrace.

"I . . . Well, never actually expected all this, really." Red chuckled, looking awkward. "I kinda thought that you'd be happy without getting married, but . . ."

"I left him handing when I was twelve." Green shrugged. "Might as well give him my answer now."

"Yeah . . ."

"Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Grandpa'll probably wanna watch, and Daisy'd wanna be a bridesmaid or something. So, can you give me away?" Green asked. Even Koga looked surprised.

"Uh . . . Sure!" Red grinned. He reached out to give Green a handshake, but Green pulled the taller teen into a tight hug and whispered to him.

"Thank you. For everything." He said. "If it weren't for you I would never have gone after him."

"Don't worry about it." Red whispered back, pulling his arms around Green.

"Hey, he's my fiancé, not yours." Koga teased lightly.

"Hush up, mister." Green grinned, letting Red go. "You know very well he's like the brother I never had."

"Yes, and I'm glad you were around to talk some sense into him a few years ago." Koga smiled, shaking Red's hand. "You didn't expect Green to come back with me and not his virginity, but hey, who cares?"

"I still don't like you for that."

"Yes, yes. But you'll give him away, yes?"

"Of course." Red smiled. "Anything for the engaged couple."

**oooo**

**-Life in general-**

They got married the day Green turned eighteen, and it was a beautiful ceremony. Blue forced Green into a dress and Red walked him down the aisle, and they exchanged vows and then they were married. Gold kept joking that they weren't married until Koga swopped Green away and took him to a bed, but Crystal soon shut him up by reminding him that his and Silver's wedding was next, as Silver had caught the bouquet.

All he had to do was get the balls to propose.

Looking up at Koga during their honeymoon, in a nice and peaceful place called Undella Bay in Unova, Green remembered how everything started with a bit of heartbreak, and ended with love. It was like Romeo and Juliet, but backwards, and no one died.

Probably.

They didn't talk about kids yet, but Green knew they'd adopt if they ever wanted any. It would be cool anyway.

"So, your last name before you got married to me was Feather?" Green giggled, lying on Koga's chest.

"Yes. And now it's your name, so don't take the piss." Koga snapped, smiling half-way through.

"Green Feather? I like that. Koga Feather? That's a bit weird." Green smirked.

"Hush, you. Technically you're still a boy, considering my age."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"You've known me for years and you only ask this now?"

"I have a limited attention span."

"Of course you do. I'm about thirty eight."

"Oh my Mew you _were_ a paedophile!" Green exclaimed, sitting up and laughing.

"How!?"

"You proposed when I was twelve, and you've known me for like, seven years. So when you proposed you were thirty two! Oh my Mew!" Green cackled. "This is rich! Wait until Blue hears this."

"You hang around her too much." Koga said.

"It's so she doesn't blackmail me. Plus she's fun to play pranks with."

"You're eighteen and yet you act like a six year old on drugs."

"I'm a sugar addict, what did you expect?"

"Nothing more." Koga laughed. He looked out of the window that the blinds covered, and smiled.

"You never laughed as much as this when I first knew you." Koga softly admitted. "Why did that change?"

"I fell for you. You taught me that life's too short to be thinking like that, so I stepped it up and got real." Green whispered, climbing back onto his lover's chest and snuggling up again.

After a few seconds of silence, Green spoke up again.

"Hey, how many times have I said I love you?" He asked.

"I'd say quite a lot." Koga replied.

"And how many times have you said it?"

"A lot more."

Green grinned and sat up again, rubbing his ass against Koga's private parts.

"Let's see how many times you can say it while I'm riding you." Green smirked.

Koga smirked back. "If I say it more than ten times, I have to do what you say for the rest of our honeymoon. If I don't say it more than ten times, you do what I say."

"You're on, mister." Green giggled.

Soon enough Green was lowering himself down and gasping as Koga's length entered his body. Koga watched the show, and when they were finished, he was smirking triumphantly as Green sat on his dick, looking grumpy.

"Oh, don't worry." Koga laughed. "I won't make you into an actual slave. Just a sex one."

"Now that I can be happy with." Green said. "But for this one last round, let me be in charge."

"Alright then."

And they started off again.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: 23 fuckin' pages. Oh my god. And there's some mature content in this as well! Yay!

Green: Read-

Red: Review-

Renny: And comment! That was actually good for a first try.

Red: Yeah, actualy.


End file.
